


I may not need you but I want you

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Obsessing over Sherlock, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga





	I may not need you but I want you

Sebastian bites his tongue when Jim starts to talk about Sherlock, yet again. It’s an obsession, one that takes over anything and everything and Sebastian is tired of it.

Oh, Sebastian has had his obsessions with his victims, but they never lasted so _long_ , rather ending in a bullet-shaped hole in their heads. But Jim doesn’t want that.

“I want him to suffer,” Jim says as he sits on the sofa and stares at a wall covered with pictures and news articles and blogs. Everything about Sherlock and John (because they are a unit, like Jim and Sebastian in this moment). “I want him to lose everything that has ever meant anything to him and then, only just then to lose his life.”

Sebastian listens, lets the words pour over him and sometimes stuck in his brain, pictures floating in front of him as Jim paints, with words, the things that will happen. He wonders, not for the first time, why he’s stayed here, working for Jim, living with him (sleeping with him). There’s not really any emotional connections between them, because Jim isn’t like that and he doesn’t want to mix romance and work. (Sex and work is a different matter.)

When Jim stops talking, he reminds Sebastian of the reasons he stays; standing up, he walks to Sebastian and catches his lips in a bruising kiss, before whispering in his ear: “I am going to take you apart, slowly.”

And it begins again, the high Sebastian always gets, and he wonders why he ever wondered why he was with Jim, still.

(But later, Jim will start again. “I have a plan,” he will say and look straight into Sebastian’s eyes. “I might die.”)


End file.
